The disclosed subject matter relates to exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) for combustion engines.
A combustion engine, such as a reciprocating internal combustion engine, generates exhaust has having a variety of pollutants, such as nitrogen oxides (NOx). An EGR system may be used to recirculate a portion of the exhaust gas back into the combustion chambers (e.g., engine cylinders) to help reduce the formation of NOx. In particular, the exhaust gas serves as a diluent to help reduce the peak firing temperatures in the combustion chambers, thereby reducing the formation of NOx. Unfortunately, the EGR system may cause the formation of water droplets, which can reduce the life of the EGR equipment or the combustion engine.